Perfect Imperfection
by fayul17
Summary: Keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini tidak membuat Hinata berhenti mencintainya. Hinata justru semakin sayang pada Sasuke. Silahkan baca saja ya. Author tidak pandai membuat summary.


Halo! Saya newbie. Dan ini fic pertama saya. Jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan ya. Apabila ada kesamaan alur cerita atau judul atau yang lainnya, mohon dimaafkan karena itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, cerita ngga jelas, dll.

Yuk dibaca!

"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna".

Pernah mendengarnya? Kalimat yang benar-benar menggambarkan manusia.

Sekalipun pejabat, kalangan jetset, saudagar, atau apapun, manusia takkan pernah bisa sempurna.

Hanya Tuhan yang sempurna  
.

.

.  
.

Deru mesin mobil yang dikemudikannya sangat keras. Mobil Sport itu melaju sangat kencang, kecepatannya mencapai 100 km/jam. Kecemasan pasti akan melanda siapapun orang yang melihat mobil ini. Dengan cepat menyalip mobil-mobil lain yang lebih dulu melaju. Ditambah dengan hujan deras yang kini melanda daerah dia tinggal. Semakin membuat tegang. Wiper mobilnya sudah dinyalakan dengan kecepatan maksimal. Rasanya tidak ampuh untuk menghapus air hujan yang terus menerus datang membanjiri kaca mobilnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya sampai harus berbuat seekstrem itu?  
Apa dia seorang polisi yang sedang mengejar perampok bank yang cerdik? Tidak  
Apa dia harus mengejar rapat? Tidak  
Lalu kenapa?  
Jawabannya, dia ingin bertemu kekasihnya. Hinata nya..

Pikirannya terfokus pada Hinata. Gadis pemalu, anggun, baik hati, dan cantik itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Karena pikirannya yang sedang tidak focus, ia tak melihat adanya sebuah mobil lain yang menuju ke arahnya. Mobil itu kehilangan kendali hingga menabrak dirinya.  
Ia merasakan sesak dan pandangannya kabur sesaat setelah tabrakan yang membuat pinggang sampai kakinya terhimpit. Tapi, ia masih bisa bernapas.

Tak lama datanglah unit ambulance yang datang menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berputar dan pandangannya memburam. Ia hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Hinata Hyuuga yang sedang melamun dan meminum teh itu tiba-tiba tersentak kaget dan tak sengaja melepaskan genggaman pada cangkir yang berisikan teh itu. Alhasil, cangkir itu jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping

"A-ah, k-kenapa ini? Mengapa firasatku buruk? Apa yang terjadi? Kami-sama, semoga semuanya baik baik saja"

Hinata yang merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa seseorang yang dikasihinya hanya bisa berdoa, berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau dimana?" gadis itu bertanya-entah pada siapa-keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

Trrr.. Trrr.. Trrr..

Tak lama kemudian, benda mungil yang disebut handphone miliknya bergetar di atas meja.  
Tak banyak bicara, ia langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Itachi Uchiha.

"Moshi-moshi, Itachi-nii san?"  
"Ah, Hinata. Maaf aku mengganggumu, tapi aku harus memberitahumu ini. Penting. Hal buruk menimpa Sasuke"  
"Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?"  
"Dia.. sekarang sedang kritis di rumah sakit"

"A-apa?!"

Hinata sangat kaget dan terpukul mendengar penuturan Itachi mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke. Setelah mendapati nama rumah sakit dan nomor kamar yang ditempati Sasuke, gadis bersurai indigo itu melenggang pergi dengan cepat.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar bernomor 174 itu diketuk seseorang. Itachi yang berada di dalamnya langsung membukakan pintu berharap orang yang ditunggunya datang.  
Dan harapannya terkabul saat Hinata berdiri di hadapannya sambil menenteng sekeranjang buah dan mata yang terlihat sembap.

"Itachi-nii san, b-bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?"  
"Kau harus tabah ya. Dia masih koma." Itachi menjawab sambil mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Hinata mendapati Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Mata yang berisikan bola mata berwarna seperti permata onyx itu kini terpejam. Tangan kirinya terdapat infusan. Sebagian tubuhnya tertutup selimut hangat dari rumah sakit. Ciri orang sakit.

"S-sasuke-kun" Hinata memanggil dengan suara kecil. Ia tergagap karena bibir dan tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya mulai menitikkan kristal bening. Ia berusaha menahannya. Tapi, kristal lain jatuh menyusul dengan deras.

"Hinata.. jangan bersedih di hadapan Sasuke ya"

Suara itu familiar. Sayangnya, bukan Sasuke yang mengucapkannya. Melainkan..

"A-ah Itachi-nii san. Maaf aku terlalu bersedih" Hinata menyeka air matanya. Ia berusaha membentuk senyuman sesempurna mungkin.  
"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ya. Kutitip Sasuke" Itachi tersenyum dan keluar kamar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapi Uchiha sulung itu.  
Pintu sudah tertutup. Sekarang, hanya ada Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih terpejam sambil memegang tangan kekar Sasuke. Keheningan menjadi nama yang paling tepat untuk mewakili keadaan di kamar bernomor 174 itu. Gadis bermata lavender itu mengelus rambut pantat ayam Sasuke dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.  
CUP!  
"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun"

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dengan diisi kesunyian oleh Hinata. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Sasuke. Tak pernah melepaskannya.  
Dan tak lama, tangan yang digenggam Hinata bergerak. Itu berarti, Sasuke sudah bangun.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata terkesiap  
Belum ada respon dari sang pemilik. Hanya kedua matanya yang terbuka beberapa millimeter. Dan perlahan, matanya terbuka sempurna. Menampilkan sepasang bola mata berwarna gelap segelap malam. Itu mata Sasuke.

"H-hinata.." Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan suara parau  
"Aku di sini" Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat.  
"Apa yang t-terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya tanya tanpa melepas pelukannya  
"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sasuke-kun harus tegar ya" Hinata mengelus punggung pemuda itu. Berusaha memberi dorongan untuk Sasukenya.  
"Kakiku mati rasa. Kakiku tidak dapat digerakkan! Hinata! I-ini kenapa?" Sasuke histeris  
Hinata tak menjawab. Hanya terus membelai kepala Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tapi, Sasuke masih tak percaya.

"ARGH!" pemuda raven itu berteriak frustasi.  
Terdengar pilu di telinga Hinata. Hatinya seperti ikut merasakan beban yang ditanggung kekasihnya itu.  
Tapi, ia tak boleh bersedih. Ia harus menjadi sandaran bagi Sasukenya.

.

.

Siang menjelang. Sang Dewi Matahari sudah hampir naik ke puncaknya. Cuaca lumayan cerah hari ini.

Tok tok tok

Pintu diketuk dan terbuka. Seorang suster berpakaian rapi dan membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya ada mangkuk berisi bubur dan segelas air putih memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Selamat siang Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san. Maaf mengganggu. Ini makan siang untuk Uchiha-san" suster itu menyapa ramah dan meletakkan nampannya di atas meja kecil di samping kasur.

"Terima kasih" Hinata tersenyum manis. Mewakili Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Hinata mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu. Mengambil sendok dan menyiduk bubur itu. Lalu, siap dimasukkan ke mulut Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, makan dulu ya. Dari pagi Sasuke-kun tak mau makan. Aku khawatir nanti Sasuke-kun sakit. Ini, aaa" Hinata menaruh sendok di depan bibir Sasuke. Berusaha membuat belahan bibirnya terbuka.  
Sayang, Sasuke tak merespon. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggeleng.  
"Aku lumpuh. Aku tak berguna" Sasuke bergumam. Entah penyataan itu diminta ditanggapi oleh siapa.  
"Sasuke-kun.. tak boleh berkata begitu. Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana lain di balik semua ini. Mungkin salah satunya agar aku dan Sasuke-kun selalu bersama" gadis itu membelai rambut Sasuke.  
"Apa Sasuke-kun masih tak mau makan? Aku belikan roti ya? Aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun" Hinata pamit dengan mencium kening Sasuke.

Setelah Hinata pergi, tinggallah ia seorang. Seorang anak bungsu dari klan ternama Uchiha. Ia tampan. Rupawan. Kaya. Jenius. Idaman para wanita. Sayang, dia lumpuh.

Sepi sekali kamar Sasuke. Ia bosan. Ia kesepian. Dan sekarang, ia haus. Beruntung baginya suster tadi membawakan minum untuk dirinya.

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang telah selesai membeli beberapa roti dengan aneka rasa kesukaan Sasuke. Dia, Hinata Hyuuga. Tak lupa gadis mungil itu membeli beberapa tomat untuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu sangat menyukai tomat.

Hinata berjalan di trotoar. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang tersenyum, sedih, bahkan datar.

BRUK!

"M-maaf aku tak melihat jalan" ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Wajah Hinata mulai memerah semerah buah tomat kesukaan kekasihnya itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di balik poni rata miliknya.  
"Tak apa Hinata-chan" pemuda yang ditabraknya itu tersenyum lebar  
Hinata yang kaget karena namanya disebut segera mendongakan wajahnya menatap mata safir milik pemuda itu.  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata berteriak senang  
"Halo, Hinata"  
"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun"

Sememntara Sasuke masih susah payah meraih gelas berisi air mineral di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya.  
Kakinya yang mati rasa, memperkecil kebebasannya bergerak.  
Sangat sulit baginya. Hingga tiba-tiba..

BRUK!

Ia sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Infusannya terlepas. Meninggalkan banyak noda merah di sekitar kasur dan baju pasien yang dikenakannya.  
"A-aku hanya ingin minum. K-kenapa sulit sekali?" pertanyaannya entah untuk siapa.

"H-hinata. H-hi-hinata"

Sasuke hanya bisa merintih. Ia memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan parau. Ia ingin Hinatanya sekarang. Di sini. Di sampingnya. Selamanya.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Namanya, dipanggil dengan suara parau. Dan ia tersentak kaget saat melihat bercak darah di kasur Sasuke dan infusannya terlepas. Dan yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah, Sasuke tidak ada di kasurnya.

Gadis itu mendekati kasur Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun?" ia memanggil Sasuke.  
"Hi-hinata" suara parau lagi  
Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat Sasuke berada dalam posisi terlentang dengan darah di bajunya. Bibirnya pucat.  
"ASTAGA! SASUKE-KUN! APA YANG TERJADI?" Hinata histeris. Ia mendekati Sasuke. Mendekapnya erat.  
"Sasuke-kun, hiks.. apa yang.. hiks.. terjadi?" Hinata menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin minum. Namun aku terjatuh. Tak usah menangis" pemuda itu memberi senyuman untuk menenangkan Hinatanya. Senyuman khusus hanya untuk Hinata.

Setelah gadis itu menidurkan Sasuke ke kasurnya kembali, ia segera memanggil suster untuk membantunya mengganti ini-itu.

Tak lama datanglah 3 suster. Beberapa suster mengganti seprai dan infusan Sasuke. Sementara Hinata, ia memandikan Sasuke dengan cara dilap dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke-kun, maaf aku bukan bermaksud meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan waktu lama. Tadi aku hanya membeli roti dan beberapa tomat. Juga tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu Naruto-kun. Ia titip salam. Katanya maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu sekarang" Hinata berkata panjang lebar. Menceritakan kejadian yang di alaminya tadi saat bertemu kawan lamanya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menghentikan kunyahannya. Berusaha mencerna kejadian yang dialami kekasihnya  
"Iya, ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Tok tok Cklek

Seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan Sasuke tanpa permisi. Dia berambut jabrik, mata biru laut dan tiga goresan halus di masing-masing pipinya. Tahu siapa? Ya. Naruto.

"Halo Teme! Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto gembira.  
"Naruto-kun!"  
"Dobe?"

Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Dan Sasuke memperhatikan senyuman Hinata untuk Naruto itu. Rasanya ada yang aneh di pikiran Sasuke.

"Hai Teme! Apa kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik saja. Karena kalau tidak baik, kasihan Hinata. Dia akan kerepotan terus merawatmu yang sakit itu" sungguh polos Naruto! Ia tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke merasakan hal yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Sasuke merasa, dirinya hanyalah beban untuk Hinata. Tak berguna. Tak berarti.

Untungnya Hinata sedang ke kamar mandi. Jadi, ia tak mendengar percakapan dua pemuda yang masing-masing mempunyai arti yang berbeda di mata Hinata itu.

"Ck!" Sasuke hanya berdecak malas menanggapi Naruto.  
Dan untungnya lagi, Hinata segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto jadi lebih sering mengobrol dengan Hinata. Sasuke hanya diam. Memperhatikan mereka. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya.

"Hinata-chan. Apa kau tidak bosan bersama Sasuke terus menerus? Maksudku, apa kau pernah keluar rumah sakit hanya untuk refreshing?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.  
"Aku tidak bosan, Naruto-kun. Aku justru khawatir kalau aku pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke-kun sendirian" jawab Hinata.

"Kau terlalu menyayangi dia. Hahaha lucu sekali"

"Eh? Apa aku salah jika terlalu menyayangi Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya bingung

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Hanya saja aku cemburu. Haha" Naruto tertawa garing. Ia tak menyadari adanya Sasuke!

BUAGH!

Sebuah tinjuan keras didapati Naruto di pipi kirinya. Pukulan itu dari tangan Sasuke!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menatap geram Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya.  
"Memukulmu" Sasuke hanya menjawab datar. Seolah-olah hal yang dilakukannya bukanlah suatu kesalahan.  
"Ck. Dasar kau, Teme jelek! Saat sakit pun kau masih saja bertingkah menyebalkan"  
"Dobe baka! Apa pedulimu?"  
"Hhh" Naruto hanya mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya untuk menanggapi cibiran Sasuke.

Hinata hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.  
Rasanya lucu sekali melihat dua pria yang memiliki status berbeda di pandangan Hinata itu.

Sasuke adalah kekasihnya yang selalu melindunginya, tak pernah membiarkan Hinata lecet sedikitpun.  
Dan Naruto, sahabat lamanya yang sangat lucu dan seperti matahari. Selalu bersinar bagaimanapun keadaannya. Naruto menyukai Hinata, tapi Hinata tak bisa membalas perasaannya itu. Karena Hinata mencintai Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata melamun, segera menegurnya.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"  
"E-eh? T-tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku baik saja"

Melihat gadis beriris lavender itu, Naruto juga menegurnya

"Hei Hinata. Pergi bersamaku yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik paksa tangan sang gadis.

"Eh? M-maaf tapi ak—"

"Sudahlah. Ayo!" Naruto menarik Hinata sampai ke luar kamar Sasuke. Naruto berhasil membawa Hinata pergi. Berhasil membuat Sasuke sendirian sambil menahan amarah di kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku harus kembali. Sasuke-kun sendirian". Mereka baru sampai koridor rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti dan Hinata bercicit sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya. Malangnya Hinata, genggaman Naruto sangatlah kuat. Tangan kekar milik Naruto seperti mengunci pergerakan tangan kanan Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun, lepaskan. Kumohon" Hinata memelas.

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tak mau lagi pergi bersamaku?"

"M-maaf Naruto-kun, tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Ia memerlukan banyak bantuan"

"…"

"…"

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata"

Itu.. pengakuan Naruto!

"E-eh?"

"Sejak dulu, aku menyukaimu Hinata"

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun mencintai Sakura-chan"

"Aku pernah menyukainya. Hanya untuk membuat diriku berhenti menyukaimu" tutur Naruto

"Naruto-kun, maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun lebih baik bersama Sakura-chan. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu. Sakura-chan bisa memberimu kebahagiaan"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia seperti ingin bicara bahwa penuturan Hinata benar. Mungkin hatinya sudah bisa beralih ke Sakura. Namun, dirinya belum bisa mengatakannya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke membutuhkanmu" Naruto tersenyum saat mengucapkannya.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum menganggapi anak tunggal dari klan Namikaze itu.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam. Cukup lama. Ia mendengar pengakuan Naruto kepada Hinata.  
Ia termenung, lama. Mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto kepada Hinatanya.

"_Naruto, menyukai Hinata_?" pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Cklek

Pintu kamar milik Sasuke terbuka lagi. Naruto dan Hinata memasuki kamarnya. Sasuke hanya berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa dan berusaha tersenyum saat keduanya mendekati kasur tempat dirinya berbaring.

Ketiganya terdiam cukup lama. Seakan kehabisan topik yang akan mereka bahas.

"Naruto" Sasuke memanggil sahabatnya itu.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh untuk memenuhi panggilan dari pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa.. kau menyukainya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ak—"

BUAGH!

Belum selesai meneruskan kalimatnya, pipi kiri Naruto sudah mendapat tinjuan keras. Tinjuan dari Sasuke. Lagi.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata memekik. Bukan karena Naruto yang dipukulnya. Tapi, Sasuke yang terjatuh dari kasurnya. Lagi lagi terjatuh. Dan lagi lagi infusannya terlepas. Noda merah hampir memenuhi kasur bagian kiri. Kini, lebih banyak darah.

.

.

Hinata terdiam menatap Sasuke yang matanya tertutup. Setelah ia jatuh tadi, dirinya pingsan karena pendarahan yang cukup banyak. Dan sekarang, Sasuke kritis. Beruntung, Hinata segera memanggil suster tadi. Segala hal yang harus diganti sudah diganti. Seperti infusan, seprai, dan lain-lain. Dan Naruto sudah pulang karena ia bilang ada urusan penting.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku"

Sasuke tak menjawab karena dirinya masih belum sadarkan diri.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Ia menangis di situ.

"Hinata.." panggil seseorang

Hinata yang masih membenamkan wajah di dada Sasuke seketika berusaha mengingat-ingat suara baritone itu.

Itu.. suara Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Tapi, seketika senyuman itu hilang. Sasuke teringat akan perkataan Naruto tadi sebelum ia bergulat dengan Naruto dan akhirnya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata" Sasuke memanggil. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatian penuh kepada sang Hyuuga.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"A-apa kau mencintainya?" Sasuke tak menatap Hinata. Pandangannya kosong.

"s-siapa? Siapa yang Sasuke-kun maksud?" bibir Hinata bergetar. Ia tahu, Sasuke akan membicarakannya segera. Dan sekarang Sasukenya itu bertanya langsung.

"Kau tahu. Naruto"

"Apa yang Sas—"

"Kau mencintainya kan?!" Sasuke mulai naik pitam. Rasanya, ia sering absen berteriak akhir-akhir ini. Tapi akhirnya ia berteriak juga sekarang. Di depan Hinata.

"A-aku tidak m-mencintainya"

"Bohong"

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun ber—" ucapan Hinata terpotong. Lagi.

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia bukan tak menjawab karena begitu marah. Tapi, ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan bahwa dirinya hanya takut ditinggal Hinata. Hinata adalah semangatnya untuk saat ini.

"Aku t-tahu Sasuke-kun marah padaku dan Naruto-kun. Tapi, aku bersumpah aku tak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun" awalnya Hinata tergagap. Tapi, saat mengucapkan betapa ia mencintai sang bungsu Uchiha itu, kalimatnya meluncur dengan lancar. Tanpa terbata.

"…" belum ada jawaban dari Sasuke

Hinata hanya menunduk dan meneteskan air mata. Ia takut Sasuke nya marah padanya. Ia takut kehilangan Sasuke hanya karena kesalah pahaman ini.

"Hinata" akhirnya pria itu memanggilnya

Hinata menatapnya

"Mendekatlah" suara baritone itu terdengar lagi. Meminta Hinata untuk mendekat.

Hinata lalu mendekat. Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Memeluknya erat. Lama. Sasuke tidak menolak, justru membalasnya.

Dan..

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi sebelah kiri Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Selamanya"

Dan akhirnya kecupan itu mendarat lagi di kening Hinata. Dan Hinata membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di kening Sasuke juga.

Sejak hari itu, Sasuke tidak lagi tidak terima akan keadaannya sekarang. Dia semakin kuat menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Dan Hinata, semakin mencintai Sasuke. Karena Hinata pikir, ketidak sempurnaan Sasuke membuatnya sempurna.

-THE END-

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Dan mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan.

Mohon di review ya :)


End file.
